A New Page
by Kate2Hip2338
Summary: Kate has always had a secret when she was small and the only one who knows is her brother skydoesminecraft. The squids have returned and want something Kate has. Their adventure starts here to once again defeat the squids. Includes youtubers like Deadlox, Bajancanadian, ASFJerome, and MinecraftUniverse.
1. Chapter 1

KATES P.O.V

I sat in the chilly air under my tree with my journal. This was my place where I could get away from all of my problems, where I could be alone and be myself. I loved my friends but you know, I liked to be alone wind blew in my hair and the autumn leaves flew past me. Autumn is my favorite time of year, the beautiful trees, chilly breezes, it was wonderful. It started to get dark so i put my journal back in my bag and walked back to the house. My parents died because of the squids, and the only person who could take care of me was my brother, Adam. He was cool, practically the only one who knew why I had a journal all the time. As for my friends, they live a little far from me since I live in the country. I walked into the warmth of my house. Adam must've been in his room, like always, helping with new recruits for the Sky Army. I walked into the dark kitchen, and turned the light on. I looked all over for at least some decent food. All there was was budder, just budder. I mean, theres nothing wrong with it but enough is enough. I just grabbed my regular, peanut butter and jelly sandwich with juice. I walked to the couch and turned on Spongebob. I heard steps coming from downstairs, though I didn't mind and returned back to my Spongebob. "Kate did you mess with my budder again?" Adam yelled. "No i was just trying to find SOME decent food in this kitchen." I heard the refrigerator door open and more noises from upstairs. "Who's upstairs now?" I asked. "Jason and Ty, we're adding in new recruits." he yelled back as he ran back upstairs. "As always" I mumbled. I turned the tv off and put my plate in the sink. It was already 11 at night and I still had school tomorrow. I walked back to my room trying to cut off the noise of my brother and the others. I shut the door and fell on my bed. Cant wait for tomorrow, yea right.

I woke up with a startle, I was having the dream again, about what happened to my parents. Sky and his army take care of the squids and keep them away. Though, i have my own powers but I don't use them for bad obviously. I got up slowly and stretched. I already had a feeling today wasn't going to be fun. I walked to my closet pulled out my comic shirt, jeans, and my converse. I pulled my baseball cap off of my nightstand and walked out of my room. I heard Adam downstairs, he must've been cooking breakfast. I dragged my body downstairs and walked to the kitchen. Adam was making eggs and bacon, my favorite. I grabbed a plate from the top cabinet, a fork, a cup for juice. I put everything down on the table and began to eat. I turned on the news, boring as usual. Adam sat down across from me. "Sleep good?" he asked. "Yea, I guess, I had the dream again though." "Oh, ok well every things going to be alright. By the way, I'm going out to the base tonight to welcome new recruits and train them with Jerome. Make sure you lock the door tonight close all windows and don't answer the door ok?" He explained. "Fine fine Igotta get to school bye!" I grabbed my backpack off the couch, my journal and my jacket off the counter too. I ran out the door trying to quickly get to school before the populars could catch me walking there.

KESTRELS P.O.V

"STOP POKING MEEEEE!" I yelled. Brooks, Betha and Ashleigh wouldn't stop bothering me. I ate my Oreos simultaneously, since thats what calms me. Finally they stopped and began poking Ashleigh. I had such weird friends. I walked through the halls trying to find Kate, she hasn't appeared yet. She better get here since the first bell's about to ring. Betha, brooks, and Ashleigh headed on to class while I waited by my locker for Kate. One more minute till the bell rings, I had a feeling this wasn't going to end well. I heard footsteps running down the hall. "EXCUSE ME SORRY, PLEASE MOVE, MOOVE!" Kate yelled as she ran full speed to class. Well at least she got here in time. I grabbed my backpack and ended up right behind her going the same speed to social studies. I tripped and fell on the ground and my books fell out of my grasp, I saw a hand reach out for mine and I accepted it, standing up. I looked into his blue eyes and I was already lost. "Sorry about that, i was playing minecraft on my phone again.." The guy said. "Oh no, its completely fine, I was trying to rush to class and wasn't watching where i was going, its also my fault." I replied trying not to stare at him too much. His sparkling blue eyes and his curly light brown hair sent me in a trance. "Well my names Jason, and you are?" He asked. "Im Caitlin but my friends call me Kestrel." I replied. "Well I better head to class, see you around?" He asked while smiling. "Hehe ya." I said, I could already tell I was blushing. I glanced one last time at Jason before looking at the time. Im really late... CRAP! I ran as fast as I could down the hall, to the right, out the door to another building sitting there close by. I walked inside hoping not to get in too much trouble. Mrs. Jacobs wasn't very mean, but you don't want to be late for this class. "Mrs. Ledbetter, I see you are late for class." She said. "Yes mam, I'm so sorry something came up and.." I said while being interrupted by her. "Since this is your first time being late, I guess I will let you pass. Only this once though Mrs. Ledbetter." She smiled. "Thank you so much Mrs. Jacobs!" I said while walking to my seat. I grabbed my book out of my backpack and began to read. Kate was next to me in her usual seat and the others were in the back. "So whats the real reason you were late?" she whispered. "Ill tell you at lunch ok?" i replied quietly.  
"Ok fiiiiiiiine." She frowned while saying. I was still all hyper from meeting Jason, I never felt this way before to be honest. I couldn't wait to see him again.

**WOOOOOOOOOW That went by quick! Anyway hope you guys liked this first chapter of my first series ****_A new page_****. Im now working on the second chapter so dont panic!**

**So i will see u guys later BAAAAAIIIIIII!**

**Kestrel: WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME AND JASON?**  
**Kate: I DONT KNOW STOP PRESSURING MEEEE**  
**Kestrel: HURRY UP AND WRITE THE SECOND CHAPTER. :(**  
**Kate: ok ok! donz hurt me D:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own minecraft, or anyone in this story. If i did i wouldn't be writing a fanfic, now would I?**

KATES P.O.V

I said bye to my friends as I walked home, Betha and Ashleigh live on the same street as me just a few blocks away. My brother and I live in an apartment on Block street, 4th Avenue. Its a nice little home, not to big, not to small. Theres a field behind the apartments where many trees lie. But theres one tree thats all the way in the back of the field, the one that i visit often. My rooms pretty small but I like it, but Sky has the biggest room since he has a bigger reason for it. Betha, and Ashleigh headed to their apartments so we said our goodbyes. I walked up to the door, remembering Adam wasn't going to be home. When i walked in i closed and locked the door. I heard something rattling from upstairs, and it sent a chill down my back. I grabbed my iron sword in my backpack and walked slowly upstairs. Water had made the floor wet, and the smell of squids filled the house. I slowly walked up the stairs toward Adams room, i slid the door open quietly and nothing was there. I suddenly then felt a sharp object on my neck. Luckily Adam had taught me some self-defense moves. I grabbed the knife and slid it into the squid hybrid. This wasn't the only one, there must've been more in town. The hybrid actually turned out to be one of the populars from school, not surprised since they're so dumb, obviously they fell for it. I had to clean this mess up before Adam came home, or he will get all worried and call it war. I just decided to grab the hybrid and throw it into the trashcans outside. I packed it into a bag and went off, they sure did smell bad, thats for sure. I walked out to the cans and dumped the hybrid inside, hoping to trap the smell in there. I heard the door unlock and i froze in my tracks. I knew it was Adam, i just wasn't done cleaning! I ran back inside before he could see me and tried to clean the mess that once was a squid hybrids fault. I heard steps coming from upstairs, and Adams plus a familiar guys voice.  
"WHAT HAPPENED KATE!" he yelled, while the other guy covered his ears. The guy tried to calm him down as much as he could. He had light brown hair, and red and black checkered jacket and a dogtag necklace. I had remembered him from somewhere but I'm not exactly sure where i saw him. He was cute though, i think i was blushing crap. "Kate just tell me what happened ok?" Adam said trying to be calm.  
"I dont know, i came home and everything was broken and i walked upstairs and there was some squids, a squid hybrid put a knife to my neck and i finally put some of those self-defense lessons to use." I said hoping he wouldn't yell again.  
"WHAT! Ok Ok, everybody calm, umm, what to do what to do, AH! I got it it will seem weird but we can get some recruits to guard the house that sound ok?" He said.  
"Adam i think I'm old enough to be capable to take care of myself." I replied  
"Ok well we will talk about this later Mitch take care of her until i get back." he said while running back downstairs. Mitch so that was his name, i do remember the name I'm still lost though, dammit stupid brain.  
"So your Kate, Adam's brother, I'm guessing?" He asked.  
"Yea, as you can see" I replied while showing him my gold and purple amulet, exactly like Sky's. "Oh haha yea, i should've noticed." He said trying not too blush, was he blushing? Does he like me? We sat their awkwardly until Adam came back up.  
"Ok so i set a protection field around the apartment and the Sky Army will protect the base, i have a feeling we're going to war." He said acting worried.  
"Adam, you think its gonna become war just because a squid hybrid tried to kill me?" i said. "Kate you gotta understand they don't just want to kill you they want something you have, and they have to go through Sky Army and Team Crafted for that, this technically is war." He replied sadly.  
"Many lives will be lost Kate, but we have to protect you and everyone else, you're not normal, you have something the squids want, the only thing that could actually defeat the Sky Army." Mitch added in. I was special? i though i was just some regular girl in a regular school, its not like anyone cares about what happens to me...

Mitchs P.O.V

Wow she was pretty, like really pretty. Her light brown hair with her green eyes and her pale skin, just wow. Mitch snap out of it you don't have time for love these days you have to work with the Sky Army and keep a eye out for the squids. I said to myself. But i also have to protect her, maybe i could ask her out without Sky killing the crap out of me..  
"Hey Adam?" I asked.  
"Yeah?" he replied.  
"Umm, can i talk to you private." I said nervously. We both walked downstairs, before i could tell him he interrupted me.  
"Hey do you think you could maybe stay over tonight? You know just in case something happens.." he asked.  
"Yeah, i guess." i replied sadly. I really wanted his permission for me to ask Kate out.  
Oh well maybe some other time. It got dark really fast and Adam let me sleep on the couch. In the middle of the night i heard footsteps coming down from the stairs. It was so quiet i could hear someone's breathing.  
"Who's there.." I heard the person say, sounded like Kate.  
"It's just me, Mitch, what are you doing?" I replied.  
"Uhhh..."she said nervously  
"Kate tell me." I said while getting off the couch.  
"Fine, well I have this secret place i go to just to get away and look up at the stars and...yea." She said while walking towards the door.  
"Can I come?" I asked and i saw her stiffen up a little. "Yea, sure, don't tell Adam though or he will kill you." She said opening the door. We both walked out into the humid air. It was pitch black and the only light was the beautiful stars above us. It really was a beautiful sight. She took my hand and led me to her secret place, I was happy to see her secret area but i was a little bit more joyful that she was holding my hand. There was a huge oak tree in front of us after I was done daydreaming.  
"Well here it is." She said while climbing up a rope ladder.  
"Wow this is amazing..." I said in awe. I went up the ladder to a huge branch that she had apparently built shelves in. It was filled up with books and books some food, drawing books, and...a picture frame?  
"Whats that?" I asked. I pointed at the lonely frame sitting in a bookshelf which was covered in dust.  
"Oh...that's...my parents.."she said. Oh yeah, Adam had told all of Team Crafted about what happened to his parents and that Kate was pretty devastated about it.  
"Im sorry.. wait who that blonde kid in the picture next too you? I asked nervously, could it be her boyfriend?  
"Oh that's uhh Cody, my ex, he became crazy and ran away." I could hear her sniffing which made me feel even more guilty about bringing it up.  
"Well you know if you ever need a shoulder to cry on im here." I said.  
"Haha, thanks Mitch I really appreciate it." She said while laying her head on my shoulders. I was falling more and more in live with her by the minute. We just sat there in the silence for a few minutes and stared at the stars. I heard rustling in the bushes. I twitched but didn't mind, probably just a raccoon or something. The rustling came back, again, and again. Suddenly my eyes became wide when I saw a blackish wolf with greenish streaks going down its back. Very unusual. Wait... That's a wolf hybrid. It growled at me and jumped Into the tree. It bit my arm and grabbed Kate by the leg and dragged her out of the tree.  
"KAAAATE!" I yelled while jumping down off the tree and running full speed towards the wolf.  
"MITCH HELP!" She yelled as the wolf finally ran into the darkness of the woods. I didn't stop running until i felt a sharp pain in my back. I fell to my knees, everything began to go dark. I looked up to see three other wolf hybrids, one brown and black, one white and pink, and another one grey and purple. Then everything went pitch black. After that all i could hear was Kate's screams, and I knew we might have just lost her.

**A/N: OOHH CLIFFHANGERRR. **

**LAWL I LOVE THESE! well glad you guys were patient with me for the second chapter and i really hoped you enjoyed this. Im already working on chapter3 and I will soon be uploaded. Well I'm Kate and im signing off BAAAAAAAIIIIII!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys sorry i haven't posted anything in a long time, I've been having troubles in y, family, friends and school so ya. I really am sorry and i hope you accept my apology but anyway heres the third chapter and i hope you all like it!_**

ADAMS P.O.V

I woke up startled to Mitch and Kate's screams. I quickly got out of bed and ran downstairs out the door. I saw 3 wolves away while Mitch lays there lifeless on the ground. I ran as quick as i could to him, picked him up and ran back to the house. "Not like this Mitch, not like this.." I mumbled hurrying to the phone. "H-Hello?" Ty mumbled, i probably woke him up since its 2:00 in the morning. "Hey Ty, its Adam uhh Mitch is injured and i need you to wake up the medics at the base." i said. "ugh... who's that Ty?" Jason said in the background. "Its Adam, Mitch is injured we need to wake the medics." he replied. "Ok got it." I heard Jason's steps running downstairs. "Ill meet you there ok?" i replied hurrying to get Mitch in the car. "Got it." He said before hanging up. I got a blanket and wrapped Mitch in it and carried him out to my car. I opened the door and put him in the back seat. I hoped it wasn't to late, his cuts on his arm were pretty severe, and he was loosing a pretty good amount if blood. I drove, into the woods where we hid the base. When i finally reached there i saw Ty, Jason, and a medic with a stretcher. we carefully put Mitch on the stretcher and rushed inside. "This way." the medic yelled, we quickly followed him with Mitch on the stretcher. We reached a room with Hospital on the front. Yes.. we have a mini hospital inside the base. "He's losing blood fast... wheres Jerome?" the medic said while gathering the tools he needs. I heard steps running down the hall. Jerome pops out of nowhere in the room. "B-Biggums..." he says while staring at Mitch. "W-What happened Adam.." he mumbled. Jerome and Mitch had been best friends since, well, kids actually. They cant be separated. To be honest, i really haven't seen a friendship so strong in my life. "Jerome... I... I really don't know... I heard Kate and Mitch's screams from outside and when i ran out there Mitch was laying there lifeless on the ground, Kate...she...i don't know where she is, and three wolves ran away from Mitch's body.." i said holding back tears. "ugh...who-where... where am i" Mitch mumbled. "Your at base, how you feeling?" I said. "ok.. my arm hurts. he said while trying to look at his arm. The medic came back and began putting medicine on, soon wrapping it up in cloth. At least he'll be ok, i was still tired and so were the others, we decided Jason, Ty, and me will go back to sleep upstairs. Jerome will stay down here with a sleeping bag keeping a watch on Mitch. All i could think about was Kate...I held back the tears. I would ask Mitch what happened tomorrow in the morning.

TIME SKIP -3-

MITCHS P.O.V.

I woke up, sun shining bright in my eyes. I rolled to my side to see Jerome snoring in a sleeping bag on the floor. I sat up slowly to stretch. I looked at my arm to see if it had gotten better. There was a scar but no open cuts or anything. Suddenly a flash back came... Kate...she's still gone. The door opened a little and i saw Adam. "Hey how ya feeling?" He whispered. "Better.." I whispered back. "Well can i ask you something?" He said, i could tell his voice was shaking. "Ya sure.." I said back. "Mitch... Where's Kate?" He said, his voice began to shake even more. I couldn't really remember what had happened last night. "Adam, all i remember is that some wolf hybrid or something had began to drag her away into the woods... I-Im so sorry." I tried to say without shedding a tear. He stood their silent. No movement at all, we were both devastated. I loved her practically and she was his brother. "We need to find her." He said about to walk out. " Uh not without me your not!" I got up and followed him out. We tip-toed outside and got in Adams car. We drove back to his apartment and walked to the backyard. Frost covered the ground while there was little spots of red where I was laying. I stared at the direction of the woods where Kate was taken. "That way." I said as i pointed. We began to walk in that direction until we would find her, truly I didnt know what to expect but oh well.

KATES P.O.V

I woke up. But I wasn't at home, I was uh.. In a tree? I stood up and stretched and checked my surroundings..where was i? I saw movement next to me, I got my dagger out ready to fight, suddenly pain shot through my body i fell back down at saw that my leg had been cut or bitten pretty severely. My eyes widened when I saw a wolf appear in front of me, or a wolf hybrid to be exact. "Wh-where am i and what do you want!?" I yelled. I heard a voice, a voice i recognized a long time ago. "Hello KATE" the man said... Cody... How could he be here? "Cody? What do you want." I said shakily. "Nice to see you again sweetheart, but to answer your question im here to help you." He said.  
I was confused, help me with what? The squids? "Let me just put this in small form Kate, welcome to the S.P.A. The squid protection army." He said with a evil grin on his face. I had a feeling this wasnt going to be good.


End file.
